


You can see me?

by Nerd_Cake



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake





	You can see me?

It's late at night and the metro station is bustling with noise and people. Street musicians are packing up to go home much like everyone else walking through the station.

James hates nights like this. He's been working his ass off at his new office job and it seems he's leaving later and later each night this week just trying to catch up on all of the work left behind from the last clerk. James wishes he could bring it home with him. It's confidential.

James is wondering what time it is, if he watered his plants and fed his cat this morning. If he has clean clothes or forgot to pay any bills. When he sees him.

He's laying there on the dirty tile floor of the metro. People are walking around him, over him, almost stepping on him. James' heartbeat picks up thinking he's seeing a dead body for the first time. And no one seems to notice or care.

But the bodies chest is moving up and back down. James looks around him. No one cares that this man is laying here? He can't believe it.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

James.approaches the man, but he doesn't seem to notice him at first. His brown eyes are staring up at the concrete ceiling. He's young, skinny, almost frail. He has frizzy black hair and... And why is he on the floor?

"Hello?" James says bending over so that the man's eyes are forced to meet his. The man gasps sharply and it sends a sort of static shock through James' body.

"You can see me?"


End file.
